perdónanos
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: los reyes cocodrilos descubren que su hija crooler uso una planta persuasiva en cragger, ellos enojados la castigan pero menos para la noche de una fiesta donde ella conocerá a dos reyes cocodrilos que le cambiaran la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Perdónanos

Legends of chima capítulo 1: la verdad se revelo.

En el pantano crooler discutía con sus padres, ya que lagravis les dijo a crominus y a crunket lo que paso en su ausencia y quien fue la que provoco que cragger hiciera guerra entre todas las tribus.

COMO PUDISTES- grita crunket enojada.

CROOLER ESTO ES TRAICION- grita crominus.

NO ME IMPORTA- grito crooler en su defensa.

LOS DEJAMOS SOLOS A USTEDES DOS POR 20 DIAS Y 19 NOCHES Y ESTO ES LO QUE PASA, DESCUBRIR QUE NUESTRA HIJA INOTISO A SU HERMANO PARA CONTROLAR TODA CHIMA- grita crominus.

Tienes que dejar esa opsecion- dice crunket.

YA LA DEJE- grito crooler.

NO LE HABLES ASI A TU MADRE- grita crominus para defender a crunket.

Ojala nos hubiera tocado otra hija envés de ti- dice crunket.

A crooler se le rompió el corazón a oír las palabras de su madre.

PUES YO HUBIERA DESEADO QUE USTEDES DOS SE HUBIERAN MUERTO EN SU ACCIDENTE- grita crooler.

Detrás de las puertas escuchaba cragger, y no le gustaba que ellos pelearan.

POR QUE ERES ASI- pregunta crunket.

POR QUE ODIO A MI HERMANO Y A USTEDES DOS TAMBIEN- responde crooler.

Ojala fuera más como tu hermano- dice crominus.

Crooler solo decidió irse e ir a su cuarto, apenas ella entro ella comenzó a llorar.

Me snif me quiero mo snif morir- decía crooler llorando.

Cregger oía todo detrás de la puerta de crooler, y el toco la puerta.

Hermana, está bien- pregunta cragger.

DEJAME SOLA- grita crooler.

Déjame entrar- dice cragger.

QUE PARTE DE QUE DEJAME SOLA NO ENTENDISTES- pregunta crooler en grito.

Cragger se fue de ahí y fue a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente crominus y crunket prepararon unas invitaciones para la fiesta que iban a organizar.

Los reyes cocodrilos de todas las chima Ivana venir con sus hijos y súbditos.

Cragger baja por las escaleras.

Y crooler- pregunta crgger.

No sabemos y no nos interesa- dice crominus.

Baja crooler pero para salir un rato, pero sus padres la detuvieron.

A dónde vas- pregunta crunket.

A salir- dice crooler.

Estas castigada, menos para la fiesta de mañana por la noche- dice crominus.

Cuanto tiempo estaré castigada- pregunta crooler.

Un año entero- dice crunket.

Crooler no grito solo se fue a su cuarto.

No creen que están exagerando- pregunto cragger.

Se lo merece, además ella te inotiso eh inicio una guerra- dice crominus.

Si, pero merece el perdón, ella ya tiene el mío- dice cragger

Sus padres no dijeron nada.

Crominus mando las invitaciones, y al día siguiente por la noche llegaron todos.

Todos eran muy agradables, el último carruaje llego y eran los reyes de la chima del sur, ellos no tenían hijos solo súbditos, siempre desearon tener uno o una pero jamás lo tuvieron.

Al llegar al castillo solo pusieron una sonrisa falsa.

Y por dentro envidia, todos tenían hijos y ellos no.

Cragger y crooler recibieron a los reyes.

Es un placer soy la reina Crissa- dice la reina.

Y yo el rey Cracter- dice el rey.

Yo soy cragger y ella es mi hermana crooler, somos hijos de los reyes Crominus y Crunket- dice cragger.

Crooler solo se le notaba una cara triste, los dos notaron eso y se preguntaban que le sucedía.

Los dos entraron a la fiesta y comenzaron a celebrar.

En la entrada crooler y cragger conversaban.

Estas bien- pregunta cragger.

Si- responde crooler.

Ellos no quisieron decir eso- dice cragger.

Yo acepto la realidad, dime ellos fueron los últimos- pregunta crooler.

Si- responde cragger.

Ok voy a fuera- dice crooler.

Ok- dice cragger.

Fin del capítulos 1


	2. Chapter 2: se fue

Perdónanos

Crooler estaba afuera triste como siempre, al igual que los reyes Crissa y Cracter, no tenían a alguien con quien estar.

Crissa y Cracter veían a lo lejos a crooler que ahora estaba llorando, ellos aún no sabían porque lloran, y no les gustaba verla llorar así que fueron a verla.

Oye estas bien- pregunta Crissa con una voz maternal.

Crooler voltea y se sorprendió a ver a los reyes ahí parados viéndola llorar.

Amm yo… yo si estoy (snif) bien- dice crooler mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

No parece- dice cracter.

Los dos se sientan a lado de ella.

Vamos dinos no seas tímida- dice crissa.

Yo cometí algo terrible a lo cual me arrepiento mucho- dice crooler.

Dinos entonces- dice cracter.

Yo con una planta persuasiva inotise a mi hermano para reinar toda chima- dice crooler.

Los reyes se miraron, pero eran muy compresivos.

Y que dijeron tus padres- pregunta crissa.

Me castigaron un año entero- dice crooler.

QUEEEEE- dice los dos asombrados.

Que exageración- dice cracter.

Tus padres no te dieron el perdón- pregunta crissa.

No, hasta me dijeron que querían otra hija envés de mi- dice crooler que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Ellos no aprecian lo que tienen a su alrededor- dice cracter.

Dime, cómo te llamas- pregunta crissa.

Me llamo crooler- dice crooler.

Yo me llamo crissa- dice crissa.

Y yo cracter- dice cracter con una sonrisa.

Su hijo o hija debe ser afortunado por tener unos padres tan maravillosos- dice crooler.

Nosotros…..- dice crissa.

No tenemos hijos- dice cracter.

Oh, no quise tocar ese tema- dice crooler arrepentida de tocar ese tema.

No tranquila, tal vez el destino no quiso que tuviéramos- dijo crissa que quería llorar, así que no resistió y comenzó llorar.

Crooler la abrazo calmando su llanto y ella también, cracter se unió al abrazo.

CROOLER DONDE ESTAS- una voz grita a crooler, y era cragger con sus padres que la buscaban.

Pero ellos tres no se percataron del grito.

CROO, pero que- cragger vio con sus padres, como crooler abrazaba a los reyes cocodrilos.

Los tres separaron pero no porque vieron a cragger y a crominus y a crunket, sino porque crooler quería decirles algo.

Saben, si tuviera la oportunidad quisiera que ustedes fueran mis padres- dice crooler.

Y tu nuestra hija- dijo crissa y le da un besito en la mejilla.

Crominus y Crunket, sintieron algo que crooler sintió por cragger, la envidia los invadía.

Que- dijo crunket que se revelos.

Crooler, Crissa y Cracter se sorprendieron no esperaron que ella estuviera ahí.

Crominus y Cragger se revelaron también.

Repitan lo que dijeron- dijo crunket.

Crooler y los otros reyes no respondieron.

Crooler, no te quedes callada, di lo que dijiste- dice crominus.

Que si tuviera la oportunidad quisiera que ellos fueran mis padres- dice crooler de nuevo.

Y ustedes no tienen nada que decir par de cobardes- dice crominus refiriéndose a crissa y a cracter.

No te metas con ellos, y que sea la última vez que le digan asi- dice crooler defendiéndolos.

Crooler no los defiendas- dice cragger.

Yo los defiendo porque son los únicos que me entienden- dice crooler.

Pero ya saben de lo que hicisteis con tu hermano.

Crissa comenzó hablar con ella.

Ni intentes decirnos eso como amenaza para crooler, ya lo sabemos todo- dice crissa molesta.

Quien te metió vieja ridícula, que diría tu hijos o hija o es cierto no tienen- dice crunket.

Crissa y Cracter agachan la cabeza con tristeza.

Crooler se colmó no soportaba verlos asi y sin pensarlo, y no se arrepintió le dio una cacheta a crunket.

Vieja ridícula tú ya- dice crooler.

Crunket se sobaba el cachete, le dolía mucho.

Date por exiliada- grita crominus.

NOO- grita cragger.

Crooler ve atrás y ven a crissa y a cracter felices.

Pero si ya estoy exiliada donde iré- dice crooler.

No nos importa, te queremos fuera de aquí- dice crominus.

A Cracter y Crissa se le ocurrió una idea.

Crooler, puedes venir con nosotros- dice crissa.

Enserio- pregunta crooler.

Claro- dice cracter.

Crominus y Crunket veía como su hija les da un abrazo a sus nuevos padres _(hay que envidiosos)_

Creo que nos arrepentimos de exiliarte- dice crominus.

No gracias acepto que me exilien- dice crooler.

Hubo un silencio incómodo para crominus y Crunket.

Suena el reloj grande que marcaba que eran las DOS DE LA MAÑANA.

Ya es hora de irnos, no es necesario que empaques halla te copraremos cosas nuevas- dice crissa con una sonrisa.

Los tres se fueron de ahí, y Crominus, Crunket y Cragger veían como partía.

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3: nueva vida nuevos amigos

Perdónanos

Legends of chima capitulo 3: nueva vida nuevos amigos.

Crooler llego a su nuevo hogar, la chima del sur, los tres bajaron del carruaje y vieron que sus súbditos se preguntaban ¿quién es ella?

Súbditos míos, ella es crooler, ex princesa cocodrilo de la chima del norte- anuncia cracter.

Pero será princesa de este pantano, criada como nuestra hija legitima y heredera del trono- anuncia y finaliza crissa.

Todos aplaudieron por la gran noticia, sus reyes tenían ya una hija, pero adoptada, pero no les importaba.

Crooler y sus nuevos padres entraron al castillo, era enorme con un candelabro de cristal en el techo, muebles lujosos, un montón de sirvientes que esperaban una orden.

Crooler, tu habitación está arriba, si necesitas algo estaremos en nuestro cuarto- dice cracter.

Crooler fue arriba y ve su cuarto, era grandioso, enorme, tenía un balcón que desde ahí te podía ver todo y una cama suave calientita y cómoda.

Ella decidió salir a ver cómo era esta chima, fue al cuarto de sus padres para preguntarles si podía ir.

TOC TOC

Pase_ dice crissa.

Los dos ven a crooler.

Ah crooler, que pasa- pregunta cracter.

Podría ir a ver la chima del sur- pregunta crooler.

Claro, ve con cuidado- dice crissa.

Gracias- dice crooler.

Ella se fue a pie o pata, a ver cómo era todo.

Cuando llega todo era muy colorido, todos llevaban la paz y armonía.

Una águila de sorpresa dice rápidamente, pero si se podía entender.

Hola me llamo Lili soy una leona y vengo de allí arriba- dice mientras apuntaba al templo del león- y tu cómo te llamas, tienes cola eso significa que eres una princesa, dime dime dime dime- dice Lili la loca leona.

O.o- crooler tenía esa cara.

Hay vamos no seas tímida- dice Lili.

Me llamo crooler y si soy una princesa- dice crooler.

Y quienes son tus padres- pregunta rápidamente la leona.

Mis padres son los reyes cracter y crissa- dice crooler.

No mientas, ellos jamás tuvieron hijos- dice Lili.

Bueno soy adoptada- dice crooler.

Aahh eso explica todo, bueno te voy a presentar a mis amigas y amigo- dice Lili mientras le jalaba del brazo a crooler.

Lili la llevo a las escaleras del templo del león y ven una gorila, una loba, una rinoceronte, una osa, una cuervo y un águila.

Hola- dice Lili.

Hola- le responden todos.

Quien es ella- pregunta la loba.

Ella es crooler princesa de los cocodrilos- dice Lili.

Es imposible los reyes cocodrilos jamás tuvieron hijos- dice la rinoceronte.

Bueno soy adoptada- dice crooler.

Pero tienes cola, eso significa que eres una princesa de otro pantano- dice el águila.

Ya déjenla en paz duts- dice la gorila.

Zzzz a que- dice la osa que estaba durmiendo.

Bueno donde están sus modales díganles sus nombres- dice lili.

Mi nombre es wiliu- dice la loba.

El mío es Eric- dice el águila.

El mío es ridra- dice la rinoceronte.

La mías es zzz ES black- dice la osa que se quedó dormida.

Yo me llamo ralax- dice la cuerva.

Mi nombre es gris- dice la gorila.

Y… dime, donde vienes acá no hay orfanato- dice wiliu.

Vengo de la chima del norte, soy verdadera hija del rey crominus y la reina crunket- les responde crooler.

QUEEEEEE- gritan todos.

Pero si ya tienes padres, que haces aquí, hablo de que si el rey cracter y la reina crissa, ya saben de esto- pregunta Lili.

Si ya se, es que mis padres me exiliaron, y el rey cracter y la reina crissa, me adoptaron- dice crooler.

Pero porque te exiliaron- pregunta Eric.

Traicione a mi tribu y robe chi- dice crooler.

Todos no dijeron nada hasta que Lili hablo.

Y te sientes mal- pregunta Lili.

Si- responde crooler- pero mi primer castigo fue estar castiga todo un año, menos para la fiesta que hicieron mis verdaderos padres, los reyes cocodrilos y los de acá, tuvieron una discusión y yo di cara por mis nuevos padres, contando que le di una cacheta a la reina crunket- finaliza crooler.

O.o- todos estaban así.

Que dijo la reina crunket para que tú le dieras una cacheta- pregunta Eric.

Ella ya sabía que no tenían hijos y dijo…..Que diría su hijo a verdad no tienen, y ahí fue donde le di la cachetada- dice crooler.

Sabes a nosotras no nos importa si eres buena o mala, eres tú y nos agradas mucho por defenderlos- dice Lili.

Qué tal si te enseñamos toda chima del sur- dice ridra.

Si, seria genial- dice crooler.

Los ocho van a ver todo lo que hay, pero era todo diferente, los cuervos no eran codiciosos con las cosas, los lobos eran pasivo, lo cual sorprendió mucho a crooler, sus nuevos amigos notaron su expresión.

Que pasa- pregunta Lili.

No, es que todo aquí es diferente- dice crooler.

Y como es todo haya- pregunta ralax.

Bueno los cuervos son muy codiciosos con las cosa, y los lobos son muy desagradables, no aguantan si ven felicidad a todos lados, odian las frutas, las flore- dice crooler.

Bueno acá es diferente- dice Lili.

Todos nos llevamos bien- dice wiliu-

Si acá no hay codicia- dice ralax.

Los siete abrazaron a crooler, luego del abrazo fueron a jugar, todo el día, crooler ya cansada se despide de sus nuevas amistades, y se va al pantano, al entrar sus nuevos padres estaban ahí, no molestos ya que vieron que ella paso con sus nuevos amigos por el pantano.

Y que tal te fue- pregunta cracter.

De maravilla- responde crooler con una sonrisa.

Vi que tienes amigas y amigo- dice crissa.

Si la tengo (bostezo), tengo sueños, hasta mañana mamá y papá- dice crooler.

Hasta mañana hija- dice crissa.

Crooler se va a su cuarto y se queda dormida, pero se le noto un poco la tristeza, ya que no extrañaba mucho a la chima que vivía y a sus padres aunque fueron malos con ella.

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4: regreso y me voy parte 1

Perdónanos

Legends of chima capítulo 4: regreso y me voy.

Lagravis invita todas las chimas a una fiesta.

Crominus y crunket al oír eso se fascinan ya que podrían volver a ver a crooler.

La invitación llego a la chima del sur donde se encontraba en el pantano cracter y crissa, quienes leían la invitación.

Mejor hay que consultar a crooler de seguro no quieres volver a verlos- dice cracter.

Ahorita, Crick llama a mi hija- dice crissa.

A sus órdenes reina crissa- dice Crick.

Crick al llegar toca la puerta.

¿Quién es?- pregunta crooler.

Soy yo su majestad, el rey y la reina cracter y crissa quieren hablan con usted- dice Crick.

Ahorita voy- dice crooler.

Crooler abre la puerta pero… algo diferente.

Esta no tenía sus aros no usaba ropa reveladora si no un polo sin mangas y unos chort color morado y aún tenían sus cadenas.

Crooler va abajo.

Que pasa- pregunta crooler.

Hija llego una invitación de la chima del norte- dice cracter.

y…. que dice- pregunta crooler.

Nos invitan a una fiesta todas las chimas con lugar y todo eso significa que tus amigas van a ir- dice crissa.

Ok, pues vamos- dice crooler.

Estas segura- pregunta cracter.

Si y mucho- dice crooler- puedo ir a ver a mis amigas- pregunta.

Claro- afirman los dos.

Crooler se fue al templo del león y vio a sus amigas y amigo.

Te llego la invitación- pregunta Lili.

Si- afirma crooler.

Y bien, vas a ir- pregunta wiliu.

Si, si voy- afirma crooler.

Uh uh, que tal si aprovechamos este tiempo para ir de compras y vestirnos- dice ridra.

No es mala idea- dice black que le avían dado mucho café para que no se durmiese.

Yo soy un chico- dice Eric.

Ve donde venden esmoquin- dice crooler.

Yo ni loco voy a ese lugar- dice Eric.

Ralax le da un golpe a Eric se desmalla y lo lleva volando a la tienda de esmoquin y lo deja ahí, pero antes le tiro un balde de agua.

Eric despertó y ve la tienda.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grita Eric.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritan las chicas.

Las dos van a una boutique (lugar donde hacen vestidos).

Y ven a una cocodrilo de edad que hace ropa.

Buenos días jovencitas, que se les ofrece- pregunta la cocodrilo.

Buena, hace vestidos- pregunta crooler.

Por supuesto pequeña- dice la cocodrilo.

Nos puede diseñar- pregunta Lili.

Pero claro- afirma la cocodrilo.

La señora al terminar los vestidos les dijo a las chicas que se los probaran.

Black tenía un vestido marrón con un listón negro incrustado con jemas.

Ridra, tenía un vestido azul con una flor por decoración color celeste.

Lili, sale con un vestido naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Wiliu sale con un vestido rojo carmesí con descote al frente.

Ralax sale un vestido plomo con un listón beige.

Gris sale con un vestido verde y como listón para la cintura con flores.

Crooler con un vestido morado claro que le llega hasta las rodillas con jemas negras que hacen la forma de una flor.

Cada una paga sus vestidos y agradecen a la cocodrilo, se fueron a la spa donde se arreglaron.

Las chicas cuando salen del spa eran las 5PM y ven de paso a Eric con esmoquin.

Felices- pregunta Eric.

Sii ajaja- ríen las chicas.

Los ocho fueron a sus tribus y subieron a sus carruajes.

Cuando llegaron ven a todos y sus padres le dijeron que fueran a divertirse y eso hicieron.

Crominus, Crunket y Cragger que recién llegan a la fiesta ven a crooler, sin sus aros, lo cual les sorprendió a los tres.

Cragger se acerca y dice.

Espero que no me hayas olvidado- dice cragger a su hermana,

Crooler voltea y ve a cragger y lo abraza.

Hermano- dice crooler.

Las chicas vieron al cocodrilos y se impresionaron no sabían que ella tenía un hermano.+

Crominus y Crunket aparecen delante de cragger, crooler solo hace una mueca.

Hola- dice crooler.

Hola hija- dice crunket.

Ustedes ya no son mis padres, solo son reyes- dice crooler.

Sus amigas y amigo notaron la expresión de crooler y jalan para llevársela.

Cragger va tras ella y ve algo extraño.

Vio que se parecía a sus amigos y amiga.

Laval = Lili

Worriz = Wiliu.

Eris = Eric

Bras = Black.

Razar = Ralax

Gorzar = Gris.

Rogon = Ridra

Cragger = Crooler

O.o- cragger al notar eso pone esa cara y luego esta -.-

Mientras tanto Cracter y Crissa estaban tomando ponche cuando llegan Crominus y Crunket.

Como esta crooler haya- pregunta crunket.

Muy bien, tiene nuevos amigos cada día está contenta- dice crissa.

Y que le paso a sus aros- pregunto crominus.

Se los quito, no sabemos porque- dice cracter.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que crooler apareció.

Mamá papá puedo ir afuera con mis amigas a tomar aire- pregunta crooler.

Por supuesto que si- dice crissa.

Crooler le da un abrazo a su nueva madre y se va.

Crunket tenía la cara llena de celos

Adiós- se despide los dos.

Ellos que tenían un vaso cada uno en su manos lo rompen con ira.

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5: regreso y me voy parte 2

Perdónanos

Legends of chima capitulo 5: regreso y me voy parte 2

Aun en la fiesta los amgos de crooler y los de cragger se conocieron y también notaron lo que cragger noto.

Esto no es normal- dice Lili.

Exacto- dice Laval.

Pero no nos parecemos tanto, una loba come vegetales, eso no es normal- dice worriz.

Aya somos un ejemplo a seguir- dice wiliu.

Eris, los chicos de forzaron a ponerte un vestido- pregunto Eric.

Si, que a ti un esmoquin- pregunta eris.

Si- dice Eric.

Las chicas se estaban riendo.

Como vas allá- pregunta cragger.

Genial, todo alla es muy bonito, además estoy pasando tiempo con mis padres, los cuales no me pudieron dar los tuyos- dice crooler.

Los nuestros hermana- dice cragger.

Lo siento cragger, ellos se dejaron de considerar mis padres desde que me exiliaron- dice crooler.

Oye si te exiliaron, como uedes estar aca- pregunta Laval.

Oye tiene razón ya debieron haberme apresado- dice crooler.

Nuestros es decir mis padres, rompieron tu exilio- dice cragger.

Entonces dale tu las gracias de mi parte- dice crooler.

Creo que hay que dejarlos solos- dice Lili.

Todos obedecieron y se van adentro.

Que no notas que estas siega por el odio y rencor que les tienes a nuestros padres- pregunta cragger.

No son mis padres son solo reyes de los cocodrilos, solo tuvieron un hijo- dice crooler.

Tuvieron dos hermana DOS HIJOS A LOS QUE QUIEREN TANTO- dice cragger.

No me quieren- dice crooler con lagrimas- me fui porque a mi solamente me quisieron mi padres y mis amigas y la chima del sur, aca no tuve amor de nadie- dice crooler.

Y el mio no cuenta- dice cragger.

Cragger volteo y se va pero antes le dice algo a su hermana.

Tu siempre tubistes mi amor fraternal- dice cragger y se fue.

Crooler se queda sola comienza a llorar, y se dio cuenta que de que cragger siempre le daba su amor fraternal y que ella siempre lo había tratado mal.

Me arrepiento de lo que dije- dice crooler llorando.

Crooler paro de llorar y se dirijio adentro y encontró a vio a sus padre biológicos, pero luego se fue con sus otro padres.

Mamá- dice crooler.

Si hija- dice crissa.

Quiero que me des un abrazo- dice crooler en un tono triste.

Crissa la abraza y cracter se unio al abrazo, crominus y crunket ven ese abrazo y ya no lo sorportaron van donde crooler y le dan una cachetada.

Paro la música y todos voltearon a ver lo que pasaba.

CROOLER- dijo crissa preocupada por que su hija no reaccionaba.

QUE HAN HECHO ESTAN LOCOS, MIRE LO QUE HICIERON NO REACCIONA- dice cracter molesto.

Las amigas y amigo de crooler fueron haber si estaba bien, ella despierta y se soba la cachetada que le dieron sus padres.

Au eso dolio tato forma física como sentimental- dice crooler.

El rey de los leones de la chima del sur tomo la palabra.

Nuestro trato no sigue, los del chima del norte han demostrado que no hay bondad y paz aquí, lo siento rey lagravis pero saca nuestra chima de tu lista- dice el rey- vámonos de aquí, no tenemos nada que hacer- dice el rey.

Los demás reyes de la chima del sur hicieron lo mismo y se van.

Crooler, ellos no- cragger fue interrumpido.

Si quisieron, lo desearon desde hace tiempo, me quisieron ver a si de humillada eh infeliz- dice crooler.

Crooler y todos de la chima del sur se fueron.

Todos le echaron la culpa a crominus y crunket incluso sus propios supditos (esto les pasa por malos)

Fin del capitulo 5

Ya se muy corto pero no tuve tanta imaginación.


	6. Chapter 6: perdida y coronacion

Perdónanos

Legends of chima capítulo 6: perdida y una coronación

En la chima del sur desde ese accidente pasaron dos años, pero algo terrible paso, la reina crissa y el rey cracter, cayeron bajo una enfermedad, y ahora en el hospital estaban muy graves.

En el hospital todos los días crooler iva a visitarlos, hasta ese dia pero ese dia perdería a las cocodrilos que ama.

Madre, padre, esta bien- pregunta crooler.

Hija, quiero que sepas que fuiste la mejor hija que hemos tenido- dice cracter.

Si, te damos un regalo, recuerda hoy fue el dia que vinistes aquí- dice crissa, y le entrego un sobre amarillo.

Quiero que le des esto al consejo- dice cracter.

Si, esta bien- dice crooler.

Entonces los dos comensaron a gemir de dolor.

Mamá papá, que tienen- pregunta crooler.

Hija lo único que queremos decirte- dice crissa.

Te queremos mucho- dicen crissa y cracter como sus ultimas palabras.

NO NO NO PORFAVOR NO- crooler lloraba con amargura, otra vez se sentía sola.

Entraron los paramericos y trataron de sacar a crooler de la habitacion

Afuera estaban sus amigos y vieron como ella trataba de no salir del cuarto quería estar con ellos.

Crooler tranquila- dice Eric y la calma con un abrazo.

Que paso- pregunto Lili.

Ellos están… están muertos sniff- dice llorando crooler.

Todos se pusieron tristes.

Que es esto- pregunta wiliu.

Es un sobre, mi madre me dijo que le entragara esto al consejo- explica crooler.

Vamos contigo- pregunta gris.

Crooler asintió con la cabeza, todos van donde el consejo.

Nos enteramos de su perdida- dice el concejero.

Yo solo ya quiero irme- dice crooler.

No puede- dice otro consejero.

Porque- pregunta crooler con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Uno de los consejeros abre el sobre y comienza a leerlo.

Si están leyendo esto es porque ya no estamos en este mundo, y que crooler este sola en el pantano por eso Nosotros reyes cocodrilos, decidimos que la siguiente gobernante será mi hija adoptiva crooler, la cual reinara en este pantano y su descendencia también (refiriéndose a los hijos nietos bisnietos etc.)- termina de decir el consejero.

Usted será la reina de los cocodrilos.

Todos estaban impactados ¿reina?, crooler la reina de los cocodrilos, de repente el parlamento se arrodilla ante ella.

Toda la noche se la paso llorando y llorando crooler, hasta que ya hicieron un funeral a los ex reyes. Y dentro de una semana será su coronación como reina.

Ya paso una semana y cuando digo todos son todos, tuvieron que asistir las chimas del norte, este y oeste solamente los reyes y príncipes estaban esperando aquí iban a coronar los súbditos estaban afuera todos ellos.

Crominus, crunket y cragger se preguntaban a quien iban a coronar y para que, no le dijeron bien los detalles.

Cuando sale crooler con un vestido no muy largo ni muy corto, sus padres y hermano se impresionaron que hacia ahí ella ahí.

Un padre o sacerdote, llama a crooler para que se ponga enfrete y mire a todos.

Usted, princesa crooler ya no será una princesa, sino la reina cocodrilos del pantano del sur- dice el padre (comienza a decir unas palabras en latin y le coloca la corona de su madre en la cabeza).

Todos aplaudieron y fueron todos al salón real, donde estaban los duques, consejeros ryes princesa y algunos súbditos nombrados caballeros.

Todo el salón estaba lleno y Eric la invito a baila y ella lo acepto, después del bail, sus padres se acercan a ella.

Hola croo- cruknet no pudo terminar porque crooler intervino.

Reina crooler para ustedes- dijo amenazante crooler.

Reina crooler, mi mas sentido pésame- dijo crunket.

Aja- dice crooler que estaba muy tristes.

Llegan sus amigas para elevarle el animo.

Crooler- dice Lili.

Hola- dijo crooler.

Crominus y crunket vieron eso porque no les dijo ¨reina crooler para ustedes¨.

Ven- dice black.

A donde- pregunta crooler.

Donde mas a patinar en los pasillos- dice ridra.

Crooler cuando llego lo que mas le gustaba era patinar en un gran pasillo que la hacia resbalarse y patinar.

Ok vamos- dice crooler- pero un rato ahora las alcanzo.

Las chicas asintieron y se fueron.

Hija te pedimos disculpas- dijo crominus.

Nunca olvidare lo que me hicieron ignorancia, me pegaban por cosas que cragger hacia y lo saben bien, mi vida con ustedes fue un infierno mi infancia mi niñez, adolescencia, pero cuando me volví adulta todo cambio tuve a lado mío padres que si me querían adiós- dice crooler.

Crooler se fue y dejo a sus padres muy triste.

Fin del capítulos 6


	7. Chapter 7: mi primer dia como reina

Perdónanos

Legends of chima capitulo 7: mi primer día como reina.

POV CROOLER

La fiesta ya había terminado, y yo muy cansada de bailar con Eric, me fui a dormir, y fui despertada por un sirviente, me fui a la sala del trono a sentarme, y al lado del trono había un montón de papeles.

Que es esto- le dije yo al sirviente que me despertó.

Es el papeleo, los reyes hacían el papeleo para ver qué cosa poner que cosa sacar, que cosa esta bien y que cosa este mal- me dice el sirviente.

A ok puede retirarse- dije yo.

El sirviente se fue y comencé hacer el papeleo, que me parecía una tortura, como que ¿si ponemos una piscina en medio de la sala del trono? No.

Mis amigas y amigo vinieron a verme.

Hola- me dijeron.

Hola- dije yo sin mirarlos estaba ocupada con los papeles.

Crooler, está bien- me pregunta Lili.

A ¿Qué?- dije yo.

Crooler que es todo esto- me pregunta Eric.

Papeleo- dije yo.

Vaya ser reina si que es difícil- me dice wiliu.

Si, y mucho- dije yo.

Vienes- me pregunto ridra.

No puedo estoy ocupada- dije yo, aun sin mirarlos.

Pero habrá jugo, pasteles, piñatas, decían mis amigos, la verdad ya me estaban hartaron así que me arrepentí de lo que y se luego.

YA CALLENSE- dije yo y de la nada salen relámpagos.

Mis amigos me miraron, yo no era yo, bueno si era yo pero ya estaba de que hablaran y hablaran.

Pueden irse estoy muy ocupada- dije yo.

Ok- dice mis amigos tristes y asustados de mí.

Vaya que para ser reina necesitaba entrenamiento, hay como quisiera que mi madre crunket estuviera aquí para darme consejos, pero que digo, no los necesito.

A si fue todos los días ya paso dos semanas que parecía un infiero, una pesadilla, todo.

Mis amigos me volvieron a ver, creyendo que me había calmado, PERO NO, NO ME CALME ESTABA PEOR.

Hola crooler- me saluda Lili.

Hola- dije yo, pero esta vez mirándolos.

Ahora si tienes tiempo- me pregunta wiliu.

NO, ESTOY MUY OCUPADA- grite yo.

Mis amigos se abrazaron con miedo, yo no sabía si me pase, o estaba bien lo que hacía.

Crooler, tú no eres, así- me dice ralax.

Grrrrrr YA ARRODILLENSE AHORA- grite yo.

Mis amigo me hicieron caso lo cual me pareció mal.

No, no se arrodillen, ya vallase no estoy de humor hoy, este trabajo me estresa- dije yo.

Tengo una gran idea- dice Lili.

A si cual- pregunte yo.

Nosotros de ayudaremos- dijo Eric.

Enserio- pregunte.

Pero claro- dijeron ellos.

DESPUES DL LARGO PAPELEO.

Gracias- les dije yo.

De nada crooler- me dice black- eso me recuerda algo ZZZZZZ.

Otra vez, es mejor darle otra vez café- dijo Lili.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

Que tal si vamos a un lugar- dice ralax.

Si, crooler tu ya no tienes papeleo, puedes venir- dijo Eric.

Si tienes razón vamos- dije yo.

Todos fuimos al extranjero del chima del sur, habían plantas carnívoras, lo cual me aterraba.

Una planta comenzó a atacarnos, nosotros tratamos de escapar de la planta, pero luego las demás plantas comenzaron también a atacarnos.

Oh ¡"#$%&- grite yo.

Una planta agarro a Lili por la pata y comenzó a elevarla.

Wow wow AAAAAAAAA- Lili grito, ya que la planta la tiro.

LILI- gritamos todos.

Estoy bien- dice Lili.

A si fue con todos incluso con migo, pero el mío fue fuerte me habían golpeado con una roca y me desmalle.

FIN DEL POV CROOLER.

Crooler- gritan todos a ver que crooler no reaccionaba.

Ellos cargaron crooler y se la llevaron al pantano.

Que paso- pregunto un sirviente.

Fuimos al extranjero y una planta nos atacó y agarro a crooler y la tiro contra una roca y se desmallo- dijo ridra.

El sirviente y los demás la llevaron a un hospital.

Alguien se puede quedar con ella- pregunto el doctor.

No podemos, cada uno tiene un deber, real- dice Lili.

Yo a pesar de que soy un sirviente también tengo que trabajar- dice el sirviente.

Pero alguien se tiene que quedar con la reina- dice el doctor.

Creo que ya se quién, que digo quien, quienes- dijo Lili.

No será, sabes que los odia y mucho- dice wiliu.

Pero la quieren mucho aun, y ellos son los únicos que pueden quedarse con ella- dijo Lili.

Ok, pero luego crooler comenzara a gritarnos- dijo ridra.

Las chicas y el chico, fueron a la cima del norte.

Rey crominus, reina crunket, su hija tuvo un terrible accidente- dice Lili.

Crooler, que le paso- pregunta crunket.

Larga historia, vengan ella esta sola, y nosotros no podemos cuidarla- dijo ralax.

Ok, vamos mi reina- dijo crominus.

Ellos dos fueron al hospital donde encontraron a una crooler, desmallada,

Mejor dejémoslo solos- dijo Eric.

Ellos se fueron y dejaron solos a crominus y a crunket con su hija.

Fin del capituló 7


	8. Chapter 8: los quiero (gran final)

Perdónanos

Legends of chima capitulo 8: los quiero (gran final)

Los reyes crominus y crunket estaban con su hija, la cual aun no despertaba y eso les preocupaba mucho.

Ya era de noche y ellos se quedaron a dormir ahí, cuando ellos dormían crooler reacciona y los ve.

Que hacen ellos aquí- susurra crooler.

Cuando siente las manos de crominus y crunket sobre sus manos, crooler solo pudo votar una lagrima de tristeza.

Como lo siento, los quiero mucho- susurra crooler.

Ella se quedo dormida hasta el dia siguiente.

Eran las 7 am y crominus y crunket como de costrumbre se depiertan temprano, y notan que crooler no estaba en su cama, ellos pensaban que se fue, pero no, ella no se fue, solo fue a comer algo y de paso traerles algo a sus padre.

En el cuarto de crooler, crominus y crunket estaban llorando, ¿aun recibían el odio de su hija?

La puerta se abre y ven a crooler con comida.

Hola- dice crooler.

Crooler- preguntan los dos.

Tienen otra hija llamada a si- pregunta crooler.

Afortunadamente crooler dejo la comida en una mesa porque si no se ubiera arruinado la comida, crominus y crunket se abalanzaron sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo.

Disculpen por ser mala hija, no debi tratarlos a si- dice crooler entre su llanto.

Nosotros creíamos pensábamos que cuadno despertaras, nos ivas a decir cosas horrible- dice crominus llorando.

Y que no nos quería volver a ver- dice crunket también llorando.

Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo y calmaron sus lagrimas.

Ahora que nos perdonastes de ser tan malos contigo….- crunket no lo termina, ya que lo continua crominus.

Volveras- pregunta crominus.

Eso quisiera, pero tengo un reino que dirijir- dice crooler.

Crominus y crunket se pusieron tristes.

Tengo una idea porque no unir mis súbditos con los suyos- dice crooler.

Pero tendríamos mas trabajo- dice crominus.

Yo me encargare de los mios, mientras ustedes de los suyos- dice crooler.

Ok, me alegra que vuelvas- dice crunket.

Los tres se fueron ver el rey de esa chima, para que tengan permiso, el rey acepto, después de todo no podía separar a una familia.

Y asi fue todo crooler debes en cuanto visito a sus amigos, fue de nuevo a chima del norte regresando con su familia y perdono a sus padres de lo que paso en el pasado.

Fin


End file.
